Myker-Tolson
Myker-Tolson was a Human manufacturing company that produced a wide variety of products which ranged from prefabricated colony units to starships to firearms. The company was based out of New Alexandria on Reach but had outposts on many major Human worlds. Description Myker-Tolson was founded in 2952 by Joshua Myker and Reginald Tolson in New Alexandria. Myker was a native of Reach while Tolson was from the United Kingdom on Earth. The two were personally invested in trying to provide a general goods and services company to which they could supply just about anything to anyone. Thankfully, both men had a large amount of wealth which meant that they could expediate the process of creating the company. As a small time retailer at first, Myker-Tolson only had a few stores scattered around New Alexandria and the surrounding cities as far as Manassas. Their first products were mainly for basic consumption like appliances and machinery. The largest that they produced was for construction work. After this, Tolson realized that the money was out in other worlds that were trying to grab hold onto a world and make it their own. The company began to bargin for trade agreements to supply farming and construction tools to the Outer Colonies so that newly settled worlds could have their equipment brought to them. This turned out to be a very profitable decision as a short colonization boom allowed the company to gain a large amount of revenue in a short amount of time. What some did not realize was that one of the major reasons that MT succeeded on such a large level was that when shipping equipment to other worlds, they never used their own transport, instead renting out space on freighters and delivering to worlds where they happened to be going. Since Reach was a major transport hub, this happened often. In fact, Myker-Tolson owned no ships until 3190, which was 242 years after the company was established. This allowed them to keep material flow high and costs down. Competitors that focused on owning their own transport had to factor in additional costs while Myker-Tolson basically only had to pay for shipping and handling while giving the freighter owners a cut of the profit. In 3201, Myker-Tolson made the Fortune 500. By this time, MT decided to dabble in creating firearms, something that they had not done before. This was not a widely advertised part of the company's production line though. Myker Tolson mainly produced handguns and shotguns. They were known to make a few semi-automatic rifles every now and again though. These weapons were cheaply made, yet stable and accurate enough to be considered effective enough weapons. Myker-Tolson weapons always carry the prefix 'MT', with adjustments to a model always being labelled by a dash and then a number (e.g. -1, -2, etc). A good portion of the weapon stock was actually purchased by elements within the company itself who armed its security force. MT weapons are also good sellers to many police departments who want a weapon that will stop a suspect that shoots first, but is not too powerful for military forces. Myker Tolson weapons tend to utilize ghost ring sights and have a hammer safety that prevents the hammer from moving at all, thus keeping their guns from firing. Category:Manufacturer